secrets and lies
by XxloverxnotxaxfighterxX
Summary: what would of happened if Bella had a sister with a secret and so does her boyfriend and the rest of his family. what if she knew the cullens but not her sisters secret until it mattered and she was facing death please review. rated to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Hello people!!! I am here with a new story. This new story is a Naruto Twilight crossover. I really hope you all like it. Please read and review and I love constructive critism. NO flamers please, thank you.

Disclaimers: I do NOT Naruto. I do NOT own Twilight. I wish id did own them but I can't but I can always dream.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _

Bella POV

It was last hours my last hours in my sunny haven in Phoenix before I left for the Olympic Peninsula of north western Washington State. That is almost constantly under a cover of clouds and rain. To get to the small town of forks I have to take one flight to get to port angles and then it's an hour drive to forks. When I got to the air port I saw my dad, my older sister 9 (by 7 months) with someone else he was gorgeous with a caramel brown color hair and he was slightly taller than my sister Emily, but I'm guessing that he is her boyfriend because they were intertwined in a hug.

Normal POV

"Hey Bella I've missed you so much!" I said hugging her.

"Hey Emily I've missed you too." Bella said hugging me back.

"Hey Bells how you've been?" Charlie asked.

"Hey Dad, I'm fine." Bella said hugging him.

"Bella I have someone I would like you to meet this is my boyfriend Bill Cullen" I said looking up at him.

"Hello Bella I've heard so much about you." Bill said.

"Hi and I'm sorry but Emily never told me about you." Bell replied looking over at me.

"I'm sorry it never came up." I said grinning.

"Don't worry Bella I spend most of my time over at your house so we'll have plenty of time to get to know each other." Bill said

"Should we go home now?" Charlie suggested.

"Hey Dad I'm going to go home with Bill if that's okay." I said.

"Okay that's fine I'll see you when we get home" Charlie replied, waving as Bill and I walked out to the car followed by Bella and Charlie. When we got outside I saw a shiny blue Porsche parked in front.

"Bill you realize that the Porsche is a little too flashy for this area" I said, stopping and rolling my eyes at him.

"But you know me and I've always been the flashy one out of Edward and me it's who I am" Bill argued.

"I know but remember you usually try not to draw to much attention to yourselves" I said back proving my point.

"Okay I get it you have proved your points now let's go" Bill said, pulling me towards the car.

"Someone impatient today" I mumbled under my breath even though I knew Bill would be able to hear me. As we got into the car a nice one I might add.

"I'm not that impatient am I?" Bill asked.

"No, and remember not to let Charlie see you we don't want Bella to think something is up or scared half to death" I said.

"No duh and who says anybody will even see me on the road" Bill replied, turning on the car.

"Okay I see your point" I said back to him.

"One other thing you sister smells really good I wonder how the rest of my family will react" Bill pondered.

"No My family is not food and I agree her blood smell good" I replied.

"How are you going to tell Bella what you do you know the killing people and being a ninja?" Bill asked in a wondering tone.

"I wasn't planning on it and I don't think your telling her that my boyfriend is a vampire who doesn't drink human blood" I replied.

"No I wasn't going to and she doesn't need to know that" Bill said back to me.

"Okay but at some point she'll notice that your no normal" I said.

"But there is a flaw in you plan too your scars they'll show when you wear a bikini" Bill replied glancing at me from looking at the road even though he doesn't need to it makes me more comfortable.

--------------------- ----------------- --------------------- -------------------- --------------------- -------------------------- --------------------- ------------------------------

I know it's not that long but it's an update. Please review. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. The title is subject to change if I can think of something better. Peace out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I'm back!!!!!! I may not get as many updates in because I'm just starting high school this year and I'm already falling behind on my work thanks to sports and other things such as fanfiction. So I really hope you guys are liking the story because I like writing it.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own twilight or naruto. I think many people wish they did but we don't.**

------------------ ------------------------- ----------------------------- ----------------

_Recap_

"_I wasn't planning on it and I don't think you're telling her that my boyfriend is a vampire who doesn't drink human blood" I replied._

"_No I wasn't going to and she doesn't need to know that" Bill said back to me._

"_Okay but at some point she'll notice that your no normal" I said._

"_But there is a flaw in you plan to your scars they'll show when you wear a bikini" Bill replied glancing at me from looking at the road even though he doesn't need to it makes me more comfortable._

End Recap

"God you know the only time its warm enough to wear a bikini is during the middle of the summer and that is if the weathers not crappy like it normally it" I said.

"It's not my fault I'm not Mother Nature" Bill said.

"Yeah I know you'll probably out live nature itself" I said laughing.

"Your right I will and the years will drag on but when I'm with you it makes it a lot better" Bill said.

"Hey I don't know how I would have survived high school so far without you I think it would have been a living hell" I replied looking over at him.

"Yeah I see what it does to Edward. **(A/N: Enter the mysterious Edward well at least the mention of his name. Don't worry there will be more of him later I haven't forgotten** **about him.)** He always seems miserable I think it mainly because we have all found our mates and he hasn't yet it's been nearly 100 years" Bill explained.

"Yeah I do to and really it's painful to watch I really wonder if Bella might make a difference in his life they seem like they'll be good together but I don't really want to interfere" I replied.

"That might be good don't know how Edward would feel about you trying to set him up" Bill said

"Well Edward might not like it but I know Bella would despise it she always hates that kind of thing" I said, laughing.

"She doesn't seem like she that open about most things and I can't get a read on her mind not even a hint like I can do with your dad and you when your letting me in" Bill explained.

"No she kind of keeps to herself most of the time but with me she always been a bit more open. You can't even get a single thing that's really odd" I said.

"Nope nothing" Bill said bluntly.

"That was a rhetorical question" I said glaring at him.

"I know you where I wasn't born yesterday" Bill said.

"I know that and I'm not stupid." I said glaring at him, as we pulled up to my house.

"We're here" Bill said.

"I can see that and when don't we make it here before anyone else who drives at a normal speed" I said.

"Always and I wouldn't talking miss I don't get speeding tickets cause I'm the chief's daughter" Bill said sarcastically.

"Hey I wouldn't be talking either mister I sparkle in the sunlight" I said right back in the same tone as we were getting out.

"It's not my fault that I do and every one in my family does remember" Bill glaring at me.

"Yeah I do but still that doesn't I can't make fun of you for it" I said sticking out my tongue.

"Oh God come on let's go inside" Bill said.

"Yeah that might be a good idea Bella might think its a little odd that we are still out here when they get here" I said rolling my eyes which made Bill laugh.

"So what do you want to do while we wait for your Dad and Bella?" Bill asked.

"I really don't know there is nothing really to do" I replied walking towards the kitchen.

"Are you hungry again?" Bill asked.

"Yeah so what just because you don't eat doesn't mean I can't when you're here even though you think its repulsive. But just remember you used to need it to survive too" I said sticking out my tongue.

"Yeah I know and I was one of the pickiest eaters you would have ever seen" Bill replied scrunching his and the smell of the microwaveable chicken I was get out and heated.

"Yeah well we aren't all perfect." I said glaring over at him in annoyance.

"Hey don't get annoyed at me. And how are you hungry all the time?" Bill asked.

"I don't know I just am. But at least I don't waste as much food as you do and I'm a pretty good cook but I think Bella might be better" I quickly said back.

"True but we have to keep up appearances to appear human" Bill replied just as we heard my Dad's police cruiser pull up.

"Their home" I said.

---------- ----------- ------------ -------------- --------------- ------------- --------------- -------

Okay another chapter I know it's not that long and it's not as long as I would like it but hey it's an update. Remember to review please. And feel free to give ideas I'll try to work them in the story when I can.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people I'm back with another chappie!!!! I hope you like this story. Remember to review and post any ideas if you want to. So now on with the story.**

talking

_thinking_

**people spazzing out with to much engery**

-------------- -------------- --------------------- ---------------------- ------------------ ----------------- ---

_Recap_

"_Yeah so what just because you don't eat doesn't mean I can't when you're here even though you think its repulsive. But just remember you used to need it to survive too" I said sticking out my tongue._

"_Yeah I know and I was one of the pickiest eaters you would have ever seen" Bill replied scrunching his and the smell of the microwaveable chicken I was get out and heated._

"_Yeah well we aren't all perfect." I said glaring over at him in annoyance._

"_Hey don't get annoyed at me. And how are you hungry all the time?" Bill asked._

"_I don't know I just am. But at least I don't waste as much food as you do and I'm a pretty good cook but I think Bella might be better" I quickly said back._

"_True but we have to keep up appearances to appear human" Bill replied just as we heard my Dad's police cruiser pull up._

"_Their home" I said._

_End recap_

"Come on let's get this show on the road" Bill said straitening up to look more presentable.

"Yup and I say we should go to your place shortly after Bella comes to make it easier you know you usually make people feel uncomfortable" I said finishing up my chicken.

"Come on" Bill said dragging me towards the couch and turning on the T.V. to make it seem like we were just waiting around.

"Hey Dad, Hey Bella" I said when they walked in.

"Hey" Charlie replied.

"So Bella how cold are you from forks?" I asked.

"Not very yet, and is there ever sun here?" Bella replied.

"Not usually maybe a handful a year."Bill answered.

"Wow that sucks" Bella said earning a few laughs with it.

"Bella you'll get used to it, Dad Bill and I are going to his place" I said.

"Fine don't stay to long" Charlie replied.

"Okay see you later" I said grapping my jacket and key while walking out the door.

"I'll race you" Bill said.

"You're on first to the house wins" I replied putting on my jacket and getting on my bike starting it up while Bill got in his Volvo.

_Ready……..set……….go._ I thought as we took off.

At the Cullen's

"Jeez why do those two have to be so reckless it's quite annoying" Alice said her eyes clearing up from the slight haze she get from having a vision.

"Let me guess their coming to the house and doing something that could end badly" Esme said back to Alice.

"Yes their tearing down the highway racing being stupid" Alice explained.

"I'm sure nothing bad will happen" Esme replied.

"God I hope not" Carile said walking in from his day shift.

"Hey honey how was work?" Esme asked.

"Good I'm coming home before my next shift later tonight" Carsile said.

"How sweet" Esme replied.

"Hey everyone" I said walking in the door my helmet in hand.

"Who won?" Esme aked.

"I did of course" I replied.

"Good for you come here for a second" Alice said pulling me into the kitchen.

"What do you want Alice?" I asked in annoyed tone.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping for prom and beware of Bill today I didn't see anything pretty with him" Alice said.

"Oh my god yes and depends on your opinion" I replied.

"EWWWW I'm going to let that slide, BILL I'M STEALING EMILY AND WE'RE GOING SHOPPING" Alice yelled.

"WHAT NO YOUR NOT "Bill yelled back.

"YES WE ARE BILL AND YOU CAN'T STOP US" I added.

"Fine" Bill said in a whisper knowing we could all hear.

"Someone's being a sour puss" I said making both Alice and I giggle.

"Come on" Alice said hooking her arms tougher.

------------------------------------ -------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------- ----

**Okay people that it's for now I hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!! I might not update if you people don't review I'd say 10 and that's not much people please. And I also want ideas for nicknames that are original not the ones that everyone uses if you have any.**


	4. character bio

Hello people of fanfiction I'm back with charter profiles.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx.

First up its Naruto charters.

Naruto…

Age: 17.

Occupation: ninja.

Rank: chunin.

Dream: to become hokage.

Hair color: blonde bright yellow blonde.

Eye color: Bright Blue.

Height: 5' 9"

Personality: Hyper, loud mouthed, and entergetic.

Sakura…

Age: 17

Occupation: ninja.

Rank: joinun.

Dream: to live a long happy life with success with her fiancé Sasuke Uchiha.

Hair color: pink.

Eye color: green.

Height: 5' 4"

Personality: short temper, smart, just likes a mini Tsunade.

Sasuke…

Age: 17

Occupation: ninja.

Rank: chunin.

Dream: to restore clan and to live a long happy successful life with fiancé Sakura.

Kakashi…

Age: 29

Occupation: ninja.

Rank: joniun.

Dream: really no dream.

Hair color: sliver.

Eye color: blackish right eye the shadgain.

Height: 5'11".

Personality: cool level headed, smart, strong like most ninja, nicknamed: the copycat ninja.

Tsunade…

Age: 50

Occupation: ninja.

Rank: Hokage, head medic ninja.

Dream: no dream.

Hair color: blonde.

Eye color: brown.

Height: 5' 8"

Personality: short temper, powerful.

OC's… (so far)

Bill…

Species: vampire.

Real age: 100.

Cosmetic age: 17.

Age turned to vampire: 17 during the Spanish influenza after WWII.

Power: reading minds like his brother.

Height: 5' 11".

Eye color: depends on if hungry gold if full black if hungry.

Hair color: brunette.

Personality: a hard working person, very passionate, very smart.

Coven: Cullen.

Jade…

Age:18

Occupation: ninja

Rank: joniun, part of an anbu team.

Dream: none.

Hair color: black.

Eye color: ocean blue.

Height: 5'5"

Personality: kind hearted, sweet, can be cold

Emily…

Age: 17

Occupation: ninja, and student.

Rank joniun, and anbu squad leader.

Dream: none in particular.

Hair color: dirty blonde.

Eye color: chocolate brown.

Height: 5'4"

Personality: strong, level headed, smart, spastic at times

Lily

Age: 17

Occupation: ninja

Rank: jonuin part of anbu team

Dream: none in particular

Hair color: black

Eye color: brown

Height: 5' 5"

Personality: energetic, loves sweets, can be violent (like all the rest of her team)

The Cullen's

Carlisle…

Species: vampire.

Rea age: close to 300.

Cosmetic age: around 30.

Age turned: around 25 around the 18th century.

Power: no power but everyone whop knows him thinks he has extreme compassion.

Height: 5'11"

Hair color: blonde.

Eye color: golden when full black when hungrey.

Personality: caring, passionate, loving, kind hearted.

Coven: Cullen.

Esme…

Species: Vampire.

Real age: around 98.

Cosmetic Age: around 30.

Age turned: around 23 after she almost died from jumping off a cliff from losing a child.

Power: no power but is a very loving person.

Height: 5' 5"

Hair color: golden Blonde closer to brunette.

Eye color: golden when full black when hungry.

Personality: kind hearted, loving, a mother like figure.

Coven: Cullen.

Edward…

Species: vampire.

Real age: 100.

Cosmetic age: 17.

Age turned: 17 during the Spanish influenza outbreak after WWII.

Power: reading minds like brother.

Height: 5' 11"

Hair color: brunette with a tint light golden highlights natural not dyed.

Eye color: golden when full black when hungry.

Personality: very outgoing, caring, not very open on some matters, smart.

Coven: Cullen.

Alice…

Species: Vampire.

Real Age: 100 or so no one is positive at the time.

Cosmetic age: 17.

Age turned: around 17 while she was in an asylum.

Power: see a person's future.

Height: 5' 2"

Hair color: black.

Eye color: golden when full black when hungry.

Personality: Fun, bubbly, can be devilish, smart, outgoing.

Coven: Cullen

Jasper:

Species: vampire

Real Age: about 100 or so he was turned during the civil war

Cosmetic age: 17

Age turned: around 17 during the civil war

Power: to sense and manipulate emotions mostly to make people calm

Height:: 6' 0'

Hair: color a dark blonde

Eye color: golden when full black when hungry

Personality: calm most of the time, quiet, smart, and reserved

Coven: Cullen

Rosalie:

Species: vampire

Real age: around 95

Cosmetic age: 18

Age turned: around 17 or 18

Power: none but is extremely beautiful

Height: 5'4 ½"

Hair color: blonde

Eye color: golden when full and black when angry

Personality: can be self centered, can be jealous, smart

Coven: Cullen

Emmet:

Species: vampire

Real age: around 90

Cosmetic age: 18

Age turned: around 17 or 18

Power: none but is stronger than most vampires

Height: 6'1"

Hair color: Dirty blonde

Eye color: golden when full and black when hungry

Personality: fun loving, huge prankster, childish

Coven: Cullen

---------------------------- ----------------------------------- ------------------------------- ---------------------------------- -------------------------------------------okay people that is all the character bio's for now there will be more as the story progresses and more characters come into the story.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey people I'm back sorry I take so long to update I'm trying to bring up grades, and if my parents knew I did this instead of class work or home work I might be dead (not literally of course). But I'm back now so it's okay. Right?**

**Recap**

"**EWWWW I'm going to let that slide, BILL I'M STEALING EMILY AND WE'RE GOING SHOPPING" Alice yelled.**

"**WHAT NO YOUR NOT "Bill yelled back.**

"**YES WE ARE BILL AND YOU CAN'T STOP US" I added.**

"**Fine" Bill said in a whisper knowing we could all hear.**

"**Someone's being a sour puss" I said making both Alice and I giggle.**

"**Come on" Alice said hooking her arms tougher.**

**End Recap**

"He can just suck it up and deal. So where we going and what are are we going to buy today?" I asked

"Well I was thinking we would go to L.A. and shop for prom dresses at some of the top designers." Alice replied, as we got to the car.

"Well if I'm going to go through that we are stopping at hot topic" I said.

"Fine even though that can't be considered clothes on any level of sensible thought" Alice complained, as she got in the car in.

"Wow what do you have against clothes that aren't designer?" I asked.

"They just can't be considered real clothes seriously like its all band tees and black" Alice explained as she started the car and drove down the drive.

"Well some people would consider them clothes like me and I don't know maybe everyone who shops there and you don't even have to come in they have been holding some stuff for me and I haven't been able to pick it up" I said back to her as we speed up as we hit the main road.

"Fine but please don't take too long?" Alice asked.

"Aw don't worry I won't make you suffer too much and then we'll find some kick ass dresses. By the way lets pick one up for Bella just in case." I said.

"Okay we will" Alice said back.

At the Cullen's

"So what did you think when you first meet Bella?" Esme asked.

"We're going to be careful first of all we thought Emily was difficult Bella will be even harder." Bill answered.

"Well great what is up with this family" Rosalie said.

"Don't worry we'll get through this It" Carlisle said.

"Just remember we still have to keep the treaty no matter what." Rosalie said.

"Rose we all know that including Emily we'll all make it through" Emmet said hugging Rose.

"Okay but we need to be more careful." Rosalie replied.

"We know Rosalie we have been more careful for Emily but we'll just need to be even more careful" Carlisle said.

"Shouldn't we have the rest of this conversation when Emily and Alice get home" Bill said.

"Your right we need to include them" Esme said.

Back with Alice and Emily

"Alright were here go in get what you're getting and then please hurry up and get back out here so we can go get dresses." Alice said

"Don't worry I won't take too long just sit here and wait." I replied.

"Thank you" Alice said a smile on her face.

When I walked in I saw a very familiar face that I was happy to see surprisingly even though he can be a pain in the ass at times.

"Hey Emily what's up picking up stuff?" The man asked.

"Hey Mark yep you got can't wait to see Alice's reaction she's going to die from shock." I said laughing.

"A yea it defiantly will" Mark said handing me my order.

"Thanks see you soon." I said paying.

"Bye see you next time" Mark said as I left.

"Now that didn't take too long now did it?" I asked Alice as I got in the car.

"Yes it was now let's go shopping for real clothes" Alice replied.

"Fine let's go" I said.

"Yay come on let's get our shoes first." Alice said.

"Alright let's go" I said as Alice started the engine and sped off.

"Oh so we go shopping for stuff you like and suddenly you have tons of energy" I said rolling my eyes.

"Pretty much yea" Alice replied.

"Oh God what am I going to do with you?" I asked.

"I don't know make me happy by going shopping with me."Alice replied

"Oh God that could be bad very bad" I said shaking my head.

"Aw it's not that bad" Alice said back to me as we arrived at a very high end shoe store.

"Oh my God Alice you have got to be crazy this is the highest priced district for shopping in all of L.A." I said spazzing out.

"I know but it also has the best shopping in all of L.A. and you know we can afford it without going broke it's the advantage of never dying" Alice replied.

"Well not all of us are that fortunate" I said as Alice spaced out having a vision.

"Well when we get home it's going to get serious" Alice said her eyes clearing up from the fog of her vision.

"Let me it has to deal with Bella" I said in a questioning tone.

"Yea everyone is concerned because of Bill's reaction to her" Alice explained.

"Oh God let's hope everything turns out fine in terms of no one being bitten" I replied.

"Like you're the one that needs to worry you're not the one who entered the treaty originally" Alice replied glaring at me.

"Oh shut up you know that the minute I'm turned the treaty is over and they can kill us all" I said back a blank expression on my face.

"Well you know more than we all thought" Alice said shocked.

"It's my job to know more than I should" I replied.

'Well I think it's more obvious now more than ever." Alice said.

"Yeah so let's cheer up and shop" I said shoving Alice out of the car and dragging her into the store. **(A/N: Oh the irony of it one would think that Alice would drag everyone else shopping instead of the other way around) **

"Okay okay come on then" Alice said breaking my grip.


	6. chapter 5

**Hey People here is another chapter. I'm surprised I haven't lost the written copy of this yet. Okay I realize that you probably don't care as long as there is a story maybe. Okay well here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Twilight if I did there would have been many changes to twilight and most likely Naruto too like Sasuke would have come back by now after he killed Orochimaru. **

**Recap**

"**Like you're the one that needs to worry you're not the one who entered the treaty originally" Alice replied glaring at me.**

"**Oh shut up you know that the minute I'm turned the treaty is over and they can kill us all" I said back a blank expression on my face.**

"**Well you know more than we all thought" Alice said shocked.**

"**It's my job to know more than I should" I replied.**

'**Well I think it's more obvious now more than ever." Alice said.**

"**Yeah so let's cheer up and shop" I said shoving Alice out of the car and dragging her into the store. **

"**Okay okay come on then" Alice said breaking my grip.**

**End Recap**

"Wow that was easy" I whispered under my breath.

"I heard you" Alice said.

"I know you did it's kind of impossible for you not to" I replied rolling my eyes.

"Well some of us are just lucky" Alice said sticking out her tongue.

"Some might consider it unlucky" I said back to her as we entered the store.

"Good after noon ladies how are you today?" the sales person asked.

"Good thank you" Alice quickly replied.

"Can I help you find anything?" The sales lady asked.

"No we're fine thank you" Alice answered.

"Very well then I'll leave you to your shopping" the sales lady said.

"Thank you" Alice said.

"A wow you do know there are less expensive places that sell like the same exact shoes" I said obviously looking out of my comfort zone.

"Well they aren't going to be as nice see these aren't tried on as much and are a different design that is better quality and nicer so what there expensive we can afford them." Alice explained.

"That makes no sense but alright." I replied.

"Forget about it you'll most likely never will" Alice replied.

"Shut up and let's get some shoes" I said a little annoyed.

"Alright" Alice said getting hyper.

"God like the little pixie from hell" I said.

"Deal with it we're bound to become family someday" Alice said smiling.

'You don't think that Edward is going to fall for Bella and she's going to fall for him?" I asked in a curious tone.

"I don't know maybe, maybe not, you just can't predict love" Alice answered.

"Aw you're no fun at all plus who says I'd interfere with fate" I said batting my eyelashes.

"Jeez if I'd just met you I would think that you're like the spawn of satan" Alice said laughing.

"Aw come on when have I ever done something to screw something up that was of crucial importance?" I asked.

"True but you have messed up things that aren't important and you what I'm talking about" Alice replied.

"See now please tell me" I begged.

"No I'm not" Alice said.

"Come on and I know that you've seen it so don't lie about it" I said glaring at her as we browsed for shoes.

"NO that's my final answer I don't want to mess it up by talking about it" Alice replied.

"Fine, what do you think of these?" I asked holding up a pair of black heels.

"I like those let's get them" Alice said approving of my choice.

"Alright now Which ones should we get for Rose?" I asked looking around.

"First off we should decide on a color I say we get her a red pair" Alice replied.

"Alright so now I'm guessing that you want to look for the right style that will best fit her personality?" I questioned.

"Correct I've taught you well" Alice said picking up a pair of heels.

"A wow she will love those they a perfect" I said surprised that she found a pair so quickly.

"Now look for something for your sister" Alice ordered me as she went looking for a pair for herself.

Oh Crap this is harder than I thought it was going to be now let's see I think Bella likes blue. Now knowing my sister is a complete klutz I should go with flats I thought as I looked around for a pair of shoes for her.

"Found a pair" Alice said as she came up to me.

"Cool what color?" I asked.

"Purple, Why are you in the flats?" Alice asked.

"Bella would kill herself in a pair of heels" I replied.

"Is she really that much of a klutz?" Alice asked.

"Oh yeah really she's had over five broken bones in the past seven years" I explained.

"Wow that is pretty bad and she just had to come live in magical creature central" Alice said making us laugh.

"Well you know us Swan's attract some bad things" I said in a sarcastic tone.

"How about these" Alice said holding up a pair of flats in a royal blue that had just the right amount of a shine from the silk cloth and that Bella wouldn't kill herself in.

"Perfect" I replied

"Alright let's go check out" Alice said pulling me towards the register.

"Okay there's no need to drag me" I said making her release her grip on my wrist even though I could have gotten out of it.

"Did you find everything you were looking for?" The sales clerk asked.

"Yes we did" Alice answered as the shoes were being rung up as Alice took out a little black credit card worth more than my house.

"Alright your total comes the nine hundred dollars" the sales clerk said while Alice gave her the credit card and signed the receipt and I grabbed the bags. **(A/N: American dollars for any of you readers that aren't from the U.S. so there is no confusion if the shoes aren't as expansive as they would be in other currencies**)

"Come on let's go we still have to get dresses" Alice said as we left the store.

"I know so where are we going now?" I asked as we got in the car.

"Just my favorite place to go for these kinds of things" Alice answered.

"Oh God this is going to be bad" I said rolling my eyes.

"Come on lighten up give it a chance" Alice replied hitting me lightly.

"I know that you would drag me there anyway so I really have no choice in the matter" I explained hitting her back.

"Hey no hitting the driver haven't you ever heard it's a distraction" Alice said.

"One would think that people would remember not to hit the one driving the motorcycle when driving" I argued back.

"Come on that was one time how was I supposed to know that you would lose control" Alice shot right back as we arrived at the warehouse.

"When you're driving on dirt roads you're more likely to lose control then on pavement" I said as we walked in.

"Fernando how are you" Alice said walking in and seeing a man that I'm guessing she from all the times she's shopped here.

"I'm doing well how about you?" Fernando replied.

"Superb" Alice answered.

"So what can I help you with today" Fernando asked.

"Prom dresses for this year" Alice replied.

"Come this way then, and who are you I might ask?" Fernando said.

"I'm Emily thank you it's a pleasure to meet you." I replied as we walked into a vast room with tons of clothes.

No wonder Alice likes it here so much I thought to myself

"So here is this year's line of prom dresses tell me if you want to see anything else alright" Fernando said going and talking to one of his co-workers.

"Okay time to get down to business" Alice said as she started looking through the almost one of a kind of dresses.

"Wow Alice you do realize that these are over a thousand dollars apiece" I said looking at the price tag on one of them.

"Yes I do and you should know that I know that" Alice replied confusing me.

"You are one annoying little pixie vampire" I said under my breath so no one else could hear me.

"I know and there's nothing you can do about it" Alice said back.

"Don't remind me" I said as Alice pulled out a red dress.

"What do you think about this?" Alice said showing me the dress.

"It's perfect for Rose" I said gaping at how perfect it was.

"Close your mouth or else you'll catch flies" Alice said sticking her tongue out at me.

"Shut up" I said as I hit her lightly.

"Can you grab me that rack over there Emily?" Alice asked.

"Sure makes my life easier I don't have to carry all the dresses around" I replied as I grabbed it and hung the dress on it.

"What do you think about this?" Alice asked.

"For you or me?" I asked.

" For you of course" Alice said.

"No how could I possible fight in it if I needed to there is barely any give to the fabric" I said.

"Okay then what do you need to be able to fight in a dress?" Alice asked.

"Well nothing can be like molded to your skin so tight that you can barely move I it but it also can't be to lose because then it would look horrible and the bottom can't be that constricting that I can't run in, but remember I can't pull of the look that Rose can" I explained as Alice looked through the racks.

"Alright how about this?" Alice asked pulling out a dress that was perfect.

"That's just the one" I said.

"Well go try it on I want to make sure it's perfect" Alice said shoving me towards the dressing room.

"I hate you for this" I yelled at her as I was shoved into the little room.

"I know but you'll thank me later I know it" Alice said.

"Doubt it" I replied as I put on the dress.

"Come out when you're done I want to see it" Alice said as I walked out.

"Wow Alice you do know how to pick them" Fernando said coming over to see what was going on.

"Alice you do realize that this is over a thousand dollars" I said looking at the very high price tag.

"I know and we're getting it, it looks amazing on you" Alice replied.

"Fine but if I mess up don't get all pissed off like last time" I said going back in and changing into my regular clothes.

"What happened last time?"Fernando asked.

"You don't want to know" Alice said.

"I messed up a dress and I thought she was going to kill me for it" I yelled through the door.

"Well Alice I'm sorry to say this I can actually see you doing that" Fernando said.

"Thank you someone agrees with me" I replied coming out of the dressing room.

"Thanks for siding with me" Alice said rolling her eyes at Fernando.

"Do we have everything?" I asked.

"Yea come on" Alice said.

"Alright ladies the total is six thousand and five hundred dollars" Fernando said taking Alice's credit card.

"Wow Alice I wonder what Carlisle will say when he looks at all the bills this month" I pondered.

"Don't worry about it" Alice said singing the sales slip and putting her card away.

"Bye have a good day" Fernando said as we walked out the door.

"You too" Alice said back.

"Okay can we go home now?" I asked.

Bella POV

A few hours earlier

"Bella come on down" Charlie yelled from downstairs.

"Alright I'll be right there" I shouted as I left my room.

"Okay come out side though" Charlie added as I heard the front door open and close but no one coming in.

What could be going on I thought as I came down.

"Bella do you remember Billy Black?" Charlie asked.

"Yea hey what's up?" I asked.

"Better now that you're here your Dad hasn't shut up about you since he found out you were coming" Billy replied.

"Shut up, so Bella what do you think?" Charlie asked as he motioned towards the truck.

"What of this?" I asked surprised.

"Yes the truck I just bought it off Billy here" Charlie answered.

"Wow that's amazing" I replied.

"Yea I rebuilt the engine" A guy around my age said who I thought was Billy's son who I recognized.

"That's so cool" I replied.

"I don't know if you remember me but we used to make mud pies together" He said kind of embarrassed.

"Jacob yeah I remember" I replied finally figuring out his name.

**Okay I think that's a rather long chapter it around two thousand and ninety-four words total for actual story I think. Please review I'm getting really tired of not getting any. Well ** **I will try to update soon but I'm not making any promises. **


	7. Chapter 6

**I'm back with another chapter so its now getting to the point where the story will get better with more action because the Naruto characters are coming (Yay!)so yeah there will be some fight sences but I suck at writing them. I have also recently realized I never do a disclaimer anymore.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Twilight both stories would be different if I did.**

**Recap**

**"Better now that you're here your Dad hasn't shut up about you since he found out you were coming" Billy replied.**

**"Shut up, so Bella what do you think?" Charlie asked as he motioned towards the truck.**

**"What is this?" I asked surprised. (A/N:there was a typo last time)**

**"Yes the truck I just bought it off Billy here" Charlie answered.**

**"Wow that's amazing" I replied.**

**"Yea I rebuilt the engine" A guy around my age said who I thought was Billy's son who I recognized.**

**"That's so cool" I replied.**

**"I don't know if you remember me but we used to make mud pies together" He said kind of embarrassed.**

**"Jacob yeah I remember" I replied finally figuring out his name. **

**End recap**

Bella POV

"So Jacob do you need a ride to school?"I asked.

"No I go to school on the reservation" Jacob replied.

"It would have been nice to know somebody" I said back.

"Oh sorry" Jacob said looking guilty.

"Don't worry about it" I said smiling as a motorcycle drove up.

"Look who showed up" Billy said.

"Hey Billy it's nice to see you to" The person in the helmet said.

"Hey who's that" I whispered to Jacob.

"Wow Bella that's Emily" Jacob whispered back.

"What why would my dad let her drive a motorcycle" I said spazzing out a little.

"How should I know I can't read Charlie's mind" Jacob said.

"Hey Emily" Charlie said.

"Hey yourself" Emily replied rolling my eyes.

"How the hell did you talk Dad into getting a motorcycle?" I questioned.

"I didn't I showed up one day motorcycle in tow I bought it with my own money and pay my own insurance" Emily explained.

"Oh well didn't dad like freak out?" I asked.

"At first he did then he set down rules for the first year that I had it restrictions and he threatened to take away my driving privileges as the chief of police not being a dad" Emily answered laughing.

"Jeez your crazy Emily" I said.

"What else is new" Charlie said joining the conversation.

"Shut up dad I followed all your rules and now I'm free from them" Emily said.

"I know kiddo now lets all get inside to watch the game" Charlie said wheeling in Billy.

"Alright want me to cook anything?" Emily asked.

"No its fine we were just going to have beer and chips" Charlie answered.

Regular POV

"No dad I will not have that, that crap is so bad for you" I said.

"Yeah you've told me a thousand times" Charlie responded turning on the tv as we got inside.

"And if you didn't buy it, it wouldn't be in the house" I argued.

"Fine then cook something if you want just none of that organic crap you love" Charlie said.

"Alright how about deep fried fish?" I asked.

"You make deep fried fish that sounds gross" Bella said obviously cringing.

"Not when it's Harry Clearwater's recipe" I said getting the indigents together from around the kitchen.

"So you finally got it out of him" Billy yelled.

"Yeah I did all it took was my best puppy dog eyes and a pout" I said grinning ear to ear.

"Aw come on it had to of taken more than that" Jacob said.

"No it didn't I guess there was some luck involved in it" I said as my cell phone rang instantly recognizing the cell number it was Naruto. **(A/N: Finally enter the ninja) **

"Who is it your boyfriend" Jacob teased.

"No and shut up, excuse me if you will the fish will be ready in five minutes could you take it out" I said going to my room.

"Alright we'll try not to burn it" Charlie yelled after me as I was on my way up the stairs.

"Hello" I said into the receiver.

"Hey Emily mind if we come down to visit you we need to tell you something and it might be better to tell you in person" Naruto replied a worried tone in his voice.

"Yeah you can just come during the day because Bella moved back and I haven't told her about what I do yet and I don't plan on it because I don't want to scare her" I explained.

"YOU HAVEN'T YOU NEED TO BEFORE SHE GETS HURT" Naruto screamed At me.

"Not yet telling her now could do more harm than good" I replied scolding the perky blonde on the other end of the line.

"Fine then but don't wait forever" Naruto mumbled in an annoyed tone.

"Aw did I hurt you feelings?" I asked in a cut sarcastic tone.

"Yes now shut up" Naruto yelled on the other end.

"Naruto chill out it's only certain that time before I tell her" I said.

"Fine but you have teller sometime for another" Naruto said.

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow" I said into the receiver.

"Yep bye, see you tomorrow" Naruto said back to me before the line went dead.

"Well I think all hell will break lose now God this is so troublesome" I said to myself walking out of my room to go down stairs.

"Hey Ems what was that about?" Charlie asked.

"Oh someone from school asking to see if they could come over for a project tomorrow" I answered knowing Charlie would pick up that it wasn't going to be a student but the group of ninja that were always getting into trouble.

"Alright just make sure you guys don't burn down the house while I'm at work" Charlie said calmly being quite serious to I might add due the three ninja about to come into his house.

"We won't, don't worry" I said laughing.

"So how's the game going?" I asked picking up the four plates and taking them to the kitchen to clean.

"Mariners are losing 15 zip against the Phillies" Billy replied. **(A/N: I have no clue if Alaska has a baseball team and if they do I have no clue who they are if someone knows please tell me even tell me the team from the book whose name I cannot remember.)**

"Wow there's no chance of them winning now is there" I said sighing even though they knew I preferred the Phillies.

"Shut up Emily I think all of us but Bella knows you like the Phillies better" Jacob yelled at me from the other room.

"I'm not being bias at all in face the Phillies won the World Series for the first time after like forever three years ago" I yelled back.

"Yes you are and don't deny" The here men shouted back at me.

"Jeez people let's not cause world war three over sports it needs to be started by something better" I argued back.

"World war three doesn't need to happen at all we'll be just fine without all our military men and women dying" Billy said.

"Aw it might be fun to be a word of reason in the middle of a war" I said sarcastically earning laughs from all of them.

"No world war three would not be fun" Charlie said settling the matter.

"Someone's a little cranky" I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Well not all of us get the whole weekend off" Charlie complained.

"I'm sorry that you're the most respected police officer in Forks it must be so hard" I replied in my signature sarcastic tone.

Bella POV

Oh God I never thought that I had a partly dysfunctional family I thought that they would be normal but God they are always doing some form of bickering I thought to myself. But I chose to come to Forks and I doubt I can go to Jacksonville now and I wouldn't want to be a bother.

Normal POV

"Well that was an eventful game if I say so myself" I said stretching.

"That's only because you team won idiot" Jacob said laughing.

"Shut up Jacob just because the mariner's suck doesn't mean you take it out on the Phillies" I argued straight back.

"Come Jacob let's get going" Billy said.

"Alright Dad be there in a second" Jacob replied.

"Don't take too long you all have school tomorrow" Charlie added.

"So I'll see you two next time, and next game the Phillies are going down" Jacob said smirking.

"Yes you will and there is no way in hell that the Phillies are going down" I said walking towards the door.

"We'll see about that" Jacob replied giving a toothy grin.

"See ya Jacob" Bella said waving as he went out into the car.

"Oh sure now you chose to speak" I teased her.

"Shut up" Bella replied rolling her eyes at me.

"Alright I'm just saying you could be the next hot thing in this town your cute and innocent looking any guy would want to take you out on a date" I said rolling my eyes right back but being my overdramatic self out did her.

"No I couldn't be I'm clumsy I seem to attract danger" Bella complained.

"Don't let that get you down and I'm sure it's not that bad" I said walking up the stairs.

"Oh it could be I don't want to imagine what could happen with me and ice" Bella said shuddering.

"You'll do fine try driving a bike on icy roads now that is scary" I said laughing.

"Night" Bella said going to her room.

"Night" I replied stepping into my own room

Bella POV

Well I made it thru my first day in Forks I really hope everyday isn't as busy or weird. I really hope I can make it through this year I thought to myself as my phone started ringing.

"Hey" I said into the receiver.

"Hey baby you got to Forks alright" MY mother said.

"Yeah and Dad got me a truck" I replied.

"That's good, how's the weather there?" She asked.

"Wet and miserable but it's a nice change" I said sighing.

"Just stick it out there if Phil makes here well get a house and you can move down here" Renee said.

"Really that would be nice" I replied.

"Baby I got to go I talk to you in a few days alright" Renee's voice said out of the speaker.

"Bye Mom" I replied.

"Bye honey I love you" Renee said as the line went dead.

**Next Day**

Normal POV

"Bella wake up we have school" I said poking my head in the door of her room.

"Don't remind me" Bella replied very groggily.

"Cheer up you get used to the weather" I said laughing.

"How do you ever get used to this its wet and depressing" Bella complained trying to burry into the covers more.

"Come on get up we have school" I said walking over to her bed and ripping off her covers.

"Hey what was that for" Bella yelled sitting up.

"So you would sit up and wake up" I said smirking and walking out.

"Why on earth do you look so happy you usually dread going to school" Charlie said walking down the hall.

"Well I had to wake Bella up and its quite entertaining" I said smirking.

"God you smirking this early in the morning is a bad sign" Charlie said as he went down the stairs and I into the bathroom for my morning shower.

Bella POV

I was rudely a woken by my sister this morning and I was instantly depressed it was raining on my first day of school in forks. I slowly got up and got a shower after Emily and got ready for my day.

"Morning" I said walking down the stairs.

"Oh good morning sleepy head" Emily said a smile on her face.

"How the hell are you so awake and perky this early" I asked in shock.

"I'm very used to being up early and for long periods of time" My very awake sister replied.

"Why?" I asked.

"I help out at the hospital" Emily stated.

Normal POV

If you could only know the truth I thought to myself after I answered her question with a partial truth.

"So are you ready for your first day at Forks high?" I asked

"No it's depressing outside I want to go back to bed" Bella said rubbing her eyes.

"Cheer up I'll see you at school" I said grabbing my keys and walking out the door to my bike to head **(A/N: I think this is the correct usage I know because there are words that sound the same and mean different things at the same) **to school.

At School

I pulled up next to the Cullen's car and turned off my bike being pulled off by my boyfriend.

"Bill put me down" I screamed at him.

"Aw calm down and have a sense of humor" Emmet said laughing.

"Well you aren't the one being yanked from their bike now" I snapped back.

"True but it's your boyfriend whose doing it to you I'm sure you don't mind it too much now do you" Rosalie questioned.

"I don't totally hate it but when you're usually used to attacking enemies that come up behind you" I answered as Bill's arms circled around me.

"But you know I'm not an enemy so what would the problem be there?" Bill asked.

"Ugh you guys can be so annoying, Oh by the way can Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura stay at your place while they're here you know Bella moving back in kinda makes it harder to have 3 other ninja in the house" I asked.

"Yeah but please tell Sakura to keep her temper under control she kinda sorta scared some of us last time" Bill answered in my ear while looking at Jasper and his twin Edward.

"I'll tell her but you realize that it may just piss her off" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Thank you now let's get to class" Bill said pulling my arm.

"Jeez you're in a rush today" I replied as we headed to first period.

5 minutes later

"Good morning class" The teacher said while brining a TV into the room which meant I was safe to zone out.

Bill and I passed notes throughout the class talking about random stuff but I could tell he was nervous he always gets nervous whenever there is a chance that I may have to go on a mission I personally think that he is a little overprotective.

_Calm down your making me nervous I wrote on the paper. _

_How can I? Who knows you may be going off on some high danger mission to assassinate someone you could get killed._

_Bill how many times have I told you I will be perfectly fine and if I'm not I will probably still be alive thanks to Sakura's awesome healing abilities. _

_WHAT HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?_

_Wow do you know how many times I have almost died while on a mission? _

_No._

_I would say at least 30 times since I was 13._

_WHAT WHY DID YOU TELL ME THIS? _

_Because you need to get the fact that I can take care of myself through that solid head of yours._

_I AM NOT THAT DENSE._

_Yes you are. _I wrote back as the lights flipped back on while the bell rang.

"We are going to talk later" Bill whispered into my ear so that no one else could hear as I walked towards French where I met Alice.

"What did you do to piss Bill off?" Alice asked.

"I don't really feel like talking about it" I asked.

"Aw come on your not going to tell your favorite person" Alice said pouting.

"Correction Bill is my favorite person" I said as I went rigid.

"Emily what's wrong?" Alice asked.

"Tell the teacher I left early because I was sick I need to take care of something" I said as I ran out of the building got on my bike and drove off to where three chakras suddenly popped up at.

Bella POV

It was finally lunch and I couldn't wait to get there it was a break from classes and might distract me from the fact of the horrible weather.

Edward POV

It was lunch the time I dreaded the most because it meant I would have to hear all the girls thoughts about me.

"Hey guys" I said to my family.

"Hey Edward" My twin replied

"Where did Emily go?" I asked Bill.

"She left early I think" He replied.

"Why would she leave early?" I asked.

"Yeah she did she told me that she needed to take care of something" My sister Alice said.

"Aren't you concerned Bill?" I asked.

"Yes oh my god in first period she told me the amount of times she almost died do you know how much that scares me and worries me" Bill answered as Emily walked in the door.

"Hey guys" Emily said as she walked towards the table.

"Hey where have you been?" Bill asked.

"I had to meet u with the team they are at the house I told Sakura to keep her temper under control yeah I think that she just about released all of it on part of the forest" I explained.

"Well that's good she kinda scared the crap out of me last time with the monstrous strength of hers" I said.

"I know she tends to do that she needs to control her emotions a little more than she already does" Emily said as Bill put her arm around her as she winced.

"What's the matter?" Bill asked.

"Its nothing" Emily said.

"No it isn't tell me what's wrong" Bill said looking into her eyes.

"No its nothing I swear it'll be fine in a few hours" Emily answered staring right back.

"Come on I'm taking you to Carlisle right now" Bill said taking her out of the lunchroom.

Emily POV

God why must he always be so concerned about me jeez so I have a slightly broken arm but I healed it most of the way and it would be fine in a few hours.

"Why must I go see Carlisle?" I asked.

"Because your hurt and you need to see him so he can see what is wrong" Bill replied.

"Just because I'm hurt doesn't mean I need a doctor I do just fine on my own healing myself and its much faster than traditional medicine and only works on those with a chakra network" I explained.

"You're still going" Bill said leading me to his car which is really nice considering that it's a really nice Audi.

**Well that's it for now and it's a long update to around 3,000 words I think overall. I hope since I'm on summer break I will update more but I make no promises. Until next time!**

**I would also really appreciate it if you could give me reviews and tell me any flaws this has been proof read but I still worry about mistakes. It would be great if I could get constructive critism.**


	8. impertant annoucment please read

Hey everyone this is an important annocement ( I don't care how you spell it right now) I have just heard someone I care deeply about had killed themselves and it is taking its toll on me. I know that I don't have fast updates ever but this is going to take time to get over.


End file.
